Jack and the Princess
by Omegas Prime
Summary: Jack helps an old adversary save their country from the clutches of Aku.


**With Samurai Jack coming to a close today, I wanted to put out my own story. This is not a modern day SJ story. This is one where if Genndy T. never stopped the show. I tried to write it in a way that was reminiscent of the show. Which is very difficult to do since Samurai Jack relies on visuals mostly, but hey I'm proud of what I wrote here! Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

In the middle of a small industrial village was a dingy little tavern called the Breakneck Bar. Inside were all sorts of bad sorts. Murderers, criminals, thieves, and bounty hunters of all kinds sat at tables either doing shady business or just having a drink.

One individual of note sat at the main counter, slouched over. A woman. With waist length long red hair, big blue eyes, puffy lips, and a wide and beautiful face. Her taught and slender figure was clad in bluish grey armor. Her helmet, which looked to have been recently repaired sat by her arm.

The woman had a despondent look on her face as she peered into her empty shot glass as if there was supposed to be something inside. An answer.

"Another."

The bartender looked at her. "That's your tenth one."

"Another!" She glared.

The bartender shrugged and poured her empty glass. She leaned her head back and swallowed it in one go.

After slamming her glass on the counter she said, "Leave the bottle. I'll pour myself."

"What's gotten you so depressed?" The bartender asked.

"None of your business." She bit back. The Bartender backed off easily and went back to cleaning his glasses with a cloth.

Before she could start cleaning again, large meaty hands placed themselves right next to her.

"Hey there, gorgeous. How's about you come drink with us."

A large muscle-headed human said. He looked like some kind of gangbanger. On the woman's left was some reptilian alien, who was apparently the human's friend and possibly a gangbanger too considering they both wore the same colors.

"Not interested." She hissed.

The large human wrapped his huge hand around her forearm.

"Come on baby, don't be like that."

"Yesss." The alien hissed. "Come on, join usss. We'll have sssome fun."

"I said no." She added more harshness to her tone. "I won't say it again. Get lost!"

Now they were all mad. "And we're telling you—GUH!" The woman smashed her back hand into the gangbanger's face. Knocking him and his teeth out.

"Why you!" The reptilian shrieked. He pulled out a knife and went for the woman's head. Even drunk she saw the attack coming a mile away. She leaned her head back, letting the knife slice nothing but air. She then lurched forward and bit the alien's arm.

He screamed in pain and dropped his knife. Which she caught in the air. She swiped the knife and cut off the alien's fingers. The reptile man screamed in pain again, but when he stopped his fingers grew back quickly.

"Ha!"

*POW*

But before he could celebrate she punched him in the throat, cutting off his air. The reptile alien choked a while before he passed out from lack of oxygen.

The woman went back to drinking without breaking a sweat. The bartender called security and the two unconscious gangbangers were thrown out. No one had paid attention to that whole debacle. It wasn't anything new. It certainly wasn't anything to halt business over, even for a moment.

"How did it get like this?" She mumbled. "I am Princess Mira of the Andaluvians. Heh." She chuckled bitterly. "Some Princess. I can't even defeat one man with five highly skilled bounty hunters at my side. I can't defeat one man . . . to save my people."

She gripped her glass, which was threatening to shatter in her gloved palms. The alcohol began to affect her mood and hot tears began to sting her eyes.

Then she had realized something. While wallowing in self-pity she noticed the bar had become eerily quiet. She turned around in her seat and saw most of the occupants silent. She found this odd and followed the direction in which they were staring at or more like glaring at. After following their gazes she found the target of everyone's attention.

In the back, in the farthest, darkest corner, was the one person she had not expected to see ever again. The one person that bested her and five others. The one person that was the most wanted and hated on this gods forsaken planet. The legend himself.

Samurai Jack.

Suddenly all her grief was replaced with a cold anger. She eyed the patrons of the bar. Many were still just glaring and nothing else. Most were too afraid to approach the man that had taken on armies singlehandedly and won. As much as the people in the room would love to collect the samurai's bounty, none here were brave enough to even try.

That is except one stupid robot.

A loud stomp hit the floor next to Jack's table. The Samurai himself had been ignoring the seedy occupants since he entered. He was at first thankful no one tried to pick a fight with him. Thinking that he could enjoy a moment of peace and sip some herbal tea. But of course, like everything in this Aku infested time, nothing wanted to give him peace.

Jack looked up mid-sip from his tea and saw a seven foot tall robot. Heavy armored and heavily armed. Spikes jut out of its forearms and legs and even its head, giving it a mohawk look.

"Samuari Jack! Your bounty is mine today!" The robot proclaimed in its synthesized voice.

Jack did not respond and just looked.

"Fool! Do you not know who I am?" The robot sounded insulted. "I am the head-hunter of hundreds. The eradicator of everything. I. Am. Destroyah!"

Jack responded . . . with silence.

Destroyah's arms then morphed into laser cannons. It aimed them right at Jack who had not even bothered reaching for his sword and still held onto his tea.

"When I deliver you to Aku I'm gonna be swimming in so much mula I'll be able to afford those fancy new spikes I've been thinking of getting."

Jack just kept drinking his tea as the robot kept rambling.

Destroyah's cannons began to charge up. "Prepare yourself, Samurai Jack. Prepare to be destroyed by none other than, Destroy—*CHINK*ah."

Jack's eyes widened as he saw a blade tip stick out of the forehead of Destroyah. But it wasn't his blade this time. The screeching sound of metal being cut filled the room as the sword that penetrated Destroyah went down and cut the robot in half. Destroyah fell to the floor in two-halves, oil spilled everywhere.

Jack looked to see who had dealt with his bounty hunter and saw that it was a woman. A woman he vaguely recognized.

Mira glared intensely at Jack. Pointing her sword threateningly at him.

"Samurai Jack!" She growled. The very name was said with all the poison and resentment she had for the indomitable warrior. "I lost everything because of you." She took a stance and readied her sword. "Pay with your life. RAH!"

She swung her sword at the Samurai's head, but all she hit was air and where the samurai sat he was no longer there.

Shock spread across her face as she tried to figure out how the samurai vanished from her sight.

"Behind you."

She spun around and saw him standing behind her. Straight as an arrow and as calm as a still pond.

Mira didn't know how he did that, but she didn't care. She gripped her sword and bared her teeth.

"RRAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Mira took one swing, two swings and that's as far as she got. Jack buried his fist into her gut. Hard. Mira dropped her weapon and fell to her knees. She wretched and vomited her drink and whatever she had for lunch.

"You are inebriated. It was easy to defeat you in this fashion. Even easier then when we first met."

She wanted to say something, but her mouth was full of bile at the moment.

Jack just looked pityingly at her before shaking his head. He grabbed his conical hat, walked over to the barkeep to thank him for the hot water for his tea, and silently left. No one stopped him.

The bar went back to life now that the most dangerous man on the planet was gone. Mira still kneeled on the floor coughing up her guts. When she was done she glared hatefully in the Samurai's direction. Her eyes were teary from the burning pain in her stomach . . . but also from the complete hopelessness of saving her country from Aku's dark hands.

She could never hope to defeat the samurai. He was too strong and skilled and powerful. How could anyone defeat him? What hope . . . what chance . . . what miracle did anyone have of defeating Samurai Jack?

Biting her lip. Tears streamed down her face. She spat out the bitter taste of stomach acid, grabbed her sword and marched out of the bar.

Jack had continued on his journey. With the industrious city proven fruitless of any knowledge of time portals he had no reason to stay in the smog-filled wasteland of a city. The only thing good to happen in that city was that he was only attacked once. Twice if you counted Destroyah. Usually it was more. A lot more.

That woman. He had fought her before. A few months back. She was part of some big ambush in the snowy mountains. She was stronger than the other five he took down. She took a single punch from him and got back up. She wanted to keep fighting, this he knew, but she didn't take a single step of retaliation against him.

She had good instincts. Good skill and form from what little he saw of her technique. He wouldn't have been surprised if she led those other five bounty hunters in that ambush. But what he saw at that bar, wasn't that warrior woman. She was weak and so, so, unfocused. Like a great weight was holding her back.

He sighed. Well it didn't matter. She was beaten yet again. They only met by chance and likely wouldn't meet ever again.

A few hours had passed. He was once again in a giant forest with trees that reached all the way to the sky. The wind was calm and all that could be heard was the crunching of grass beneath his sandals and the chirping of the birds.

Then the chirping stopped.

And then so did Jack.

His eyes were narrowed and angular. He waited and scanned his surroundings. Out in the open. A perfect place for an ambush. He kept his hand firmly around the handle of his sword.

"I know you are there." He said.

Silence.

"It's like you're not even trying to hide."

More silence.

Then the rustling of foliage. Jack quickly turned around.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Mira was descending from the air. She roared a battle cry with her weapon raised above her head. Jack jumped back, easily avoiding the blow. Her blade hit air and the ground.

*SWOOSH*

*SWOOSH*

*SWOOSH*

"RAAAAHHHH!"

Mira continued to swing her blade in a manic frenzy. Jack kept his sword sheathed as he easily avoided the attacks. They were slow and uncoordinated. Easy to read. Then he finally drew his sword and struck.

*CHING*

He blocked a sword blow and then knocked the weapon out of her hands. But Mira didn't relent. Weaponless and roaring like a mad lioness she went at him with her fist. Jack was surprised. Not because he did not foresee such an attack, but because someone as skilled as her resorted to hand-to-hand combat in such a hopeless situation.

Instead of striking with his blade, Jack let her come in close and then karate chopped her in the back of the neck.

*THWAK*

All Mira saw was black.

Then she awoke. Bound to a tree. She tugged on her binds and noticed she was thoroughly restrained.

"What is the meaning of this?!" She demanded.

Across from her was Samurai Jack himself. He was roasting some kind of animal on an open fire. She must have been out for hours as it was night time already.

Jack looked up from his meal and eyed her for a long moment.

"Most bounty hunters I fight . . . rarely come back after me." He took another bite of his food. "I wish to know why you keep attacking me, even though you know it is a fruitless endeavor."

"I don't have to tell you squat!"

The Samurai just sighed tiredly. He reached behind him and pulled out . . .

"My pack!" Mira shouted.

Jack rifled through her pack trying to see if he could get answers from her belongings if not from her directly. All the while the redhead was spouting curses at him that could probably have rivaled the Scotsman.

Nah! No one could out curse the Scotsman!

Jack pulled out a few rations, a med-kit, some throwing knives, spare extendable bo staves, some ammunition. Then he found it. A map. Old and a bit tattered, but still readable.

"Andaluvia." Jack mumbled the name off the map.

"Leave that be! That is not yours!" Mira shouted.

Despite just giving him a seething scowl, Mira was panicking on the inside. That was all she had left to remember her precious kingdom. She sold everything else to survive. That map was everything important to her left.

Jack noticed this and walked toward her. "What is this place? Is this your home?"

"That's none of your—"

Before she could give him another curse, her comm-unit on her utility belt went off. Jack quickly grabbed it and activated it. A holo-screen projected to life. It showed an image of Jack.

"Be on the lookout for this highly dangerous criminal. His bounty has just increased after destroying several villages under the protection of our great master and lord Aku. He is responsible for hundreds of deaths of Aku's loyal followers—*KZZT*"

*CRACK*

Jack had thrown the device onto the ground and smashed it under his sandals.

"They brand me a criminal? A monster?! Aku is the one who is destroying all these lives and homes?! I'm trying to stop him and his evil exploits!" Jack practically screamed.

Mira's eyes widened. The Samurai always had this composed look to him. Even hearing stories of him, he always had that calm collected look. It was almost disturbing to see such negative emotions come over such a cool character.

"Are these lies why you keep hunting me? Do you believe Aku to be benevolent and me the twisted evil monster?"

Mira's frown deepened. "Of course not! I of all people know exactly how cruel Aku is. He enslaved my home and people!"

His eyes widened from the realization. "Then why do you persist in hunting me?"

"Because you are Aku's number one enemy. He has placed such a huge bounty on you, that I'm sure he'd give anything, reward anything, in exchange for your head."

"So is that what you desire? Money?" He asked incredulously.

"NO!" She denied vehemently. She then grew quiet and the air felt somber. "I want to capture you for my people."

. . .

"I'm sure you're used to bounty hunters attacking you for their own selfish reasons. Money, glory, power, but I . . . I just want to save my people from Aku's oppressive grasp. After you defeated me the first time, I gave up. But when I saw you today at the bar . . . I grew angry! I hated how strong you were. How nothing I did would ever truly make a difference. So I threw myself at you . . . hoping that maybe you'd kill me in turn."

Why was she telling him this? She wasn't wholeheartedly sure. Why not? Perhaps because she had nothing left to lose? Maybe he'd put her out of her misery?

Jack remained silent. His arms were crossed. He started with a frown, but then slowly turned into a sad look. She had given up, he realized. She knew she could never defeat him, but she tried hoping she'd either succeed by some work of miracle or that he'd put an end to her misery.

But most of all . . .

She was just like him, but she was lost.

Silence was all that was between them for the next few minutes. Mira just stared at the ground uncaring. She felt like shedding tears. Jack just looked down at her, his mind contemplating a lot.

Finally, he kneeled down at eye level and spoke softly.

"Where is your home?"

Mira's head shot up. "What?"

"Your home, Andaluvia correct? Can you take me there?"

"Why?"

"I'm going to save it."

"You can't! Aku has it completely under his control. The Overlord rules it with a cruel, ruthless, and merciless fist. "

"I have freed many peoples and lands from Aku's clutches. And I have also defeated many of his minions."

"You will die!"

"If that is what must happen in order to free your country and people, so be it."

Shock would be the biggest understatement for what spread over the princess' face. Resolution, determination, courage, strength, all of that could be seen on the hard face of the man known as Samurai Jack. She had tried to kill him. Several times! And he wanted to help her? Help a former enemy free a country and people he knew nothing about? Who he had no real obligation to? Mira herself could not understand such selflessness.

But looking at the Samurai's brave and powerful eyes gave her something she hadn't felt in a long time.

Hope.

"The map." She answered quietly. "I can take you there myself."

Jack quirked an eyebrow, but he nodded in agreement. He cut her bindings and they both got their rest for the night.

They got up at first light. They ran through the large forest. Then they came to a harbor and took passage on a boat. As they sailed they were beset by robot pirates. While the crew and the passengers coward, Jack and Mira pulled out their weapons and dealt with them easily. As thanks, the captain of the ship gave them free passage.

After arriving at a desert city, the captain of the ship they traveled on gave them directions to someone who could get them transportation over the desert. Apparently this someone was the brother of the captain and he owned an airship. In thanks for saving his brother the captain of the airship gave them a free lift to their destination. Both Mira and Jack dined on food and watched some good entertainment.

It took several days, but the airship finally made it past the desert and the two were dropped off in a city, where they were quickly beset by bounty hunters. Mira aided Jack in fending off the bounty hunters.

After leaving the city they came to a jungle. They came upon all sorts of vicious beasts. From robotic sabretooth tigers, giant mosquitos, mutant snakes, and even man-eating flamingos. It was amazing how something so pink could be so deadly. They nearly lost their lives from being chased by those pink terrors, but Mira and her quick thinking lassoed a giant parrot and they flew across the jungle with ease.

Finally they reached a mountainous region. The paths through were traitorous rock slides, slippery slopes, both Mira and Jack watched out for each other. Saving each other quite a few times. At least there were no flamingos.

And then . . .

"We've made it." Mira breathed.

Jack's jaw dropped in amazement. The fog cleared and revealed a magnificent kingdom that was built into a mountain. Or mountains as the case may be. Building seemed to be carved from the very innards of the mountains. However, the beauty of the majestic scene was completely overshadowed by the thick black dust clouds coming from the bottom of the mountains.

They were mines. Giant drilling and excavation machines were placed all over and digging into the very rock and earth. But despite the beauty-destroying machines, they were not the most depressing part. For there were ragged and dirty people, chained and collared, at the very bottom, digging and mining with their own bare and bloody hands.

Jack's mouth slackened from the horrible sight. From atop their vantage point they saw one slave collapse. A robot, with a circular body, long arms, green eyes, sharp teeth and a propulsion system on the bottom approached the fallen slave. Its arms formed into whips and began whipping the poor prisoner.

Jack glared at the cruelty and injustice. He looked over at Mira and saw she felt the same way, but one hundred times that. These were her people being oppressed and tortured.

Jack could relate to her outrage. The scene reminded him very much of his own people when Aku first risen.

Mira clenched her eyes shut and forced herself to look away. Hardening her features and heart, the princess pointed to the top of the highest mountain.

"That's where we need to go." She pointed to a large palace that overlooked the entire kingdom.

Jack nodded and they both started to move. Everywhere they looked they saw andaluvians wearing nothing but tattered rags, with bloody hands and feet. They pushed mining carts full of priceless and exotic gems. The robot army overlooked all of them. They whipped, beat, and tortured anyone that stopped or slowed. And if they couldn't work any more . . . well they never bothered to clean up the bones.

It was difficult for both warriors to just ignore the slaves, but they had to. They had to be stealthy and get to the Overlord in the Palace. Otherwise they'd have to deal with the entire army. They made it quite far into the city, but then . . .

"AH!"

A little girl had fallen into the dirt after she tried pushing a cart all by herself.

"Get moving slave!" One of the robots said.

The father of the girl ran over to her. "Please, she's just tired. She needs rest."

"No. What she needs is to get back to work. Now!" The robot snapped its whip at the father and daughter, leaving a large gash on the man's leg.

"Daddy!" The little girl cried.

"You swine work for the glory of Aku, your lord and master. If you can't be of use to him then your lives are worthless!"

"Please no!"

Mira could no longer stand to watch any longer and, despite his logic, Jack couldn't either.

Mira jumped from her hiding place and grabbed the whip in mid-air.

"What?!" The robot screamed.

Using her strength, Mira ripped the whip from the robot's arm. Then she used her bo staff and smashed the machine to pieces. Then in a quick succession she unsheathed her sword in a blinding speed. The second robot was cut in half and fell to the ground.

Reinforcements arrived after hearing the commotion. Their arms turned into whips and drills.

*SHING*

*SHING*

*SHING*

*SHING*

*SHING*

The robots did not get far as Jack sliced them to pieces before they even knew what hit them. After they were all dead Jack sheathed his sword and Mira nodded in thanks.

Mira approached the father and daughter and kneeled down. "Are you alright?" She asked in genuine concern.

The two looked at her with disbelief, like they couldn't actually believe what was in front of them.

"P-Princess?" The father stuttered. He reached his hand out, unsure if what was in front of him was an illusion.

"Princess Mira." The little girl breathed in awe.

"Is that truly you?"

"Yes." Mira answered somberly.

"We always knew you'd return!" The little girl beamed.

"Yes, we knew you'd never abandon us."

The father began to shed tears of joy. He hugged his daughter close, who also began to cry and emotions practically absorbed the both of them.

Mira looked surprised. All this time she thought her people felt abandoned. That she had run away and left them to their terrible fates. But instead, they held out hope. Believing one day she'd return. It was such a weight off her shoulders the princess nearly cried herself. But there was no time for that.

"Please, can you tell us how we can get to the palace faster?" Mira asked urgently.

The father managed to reign in his emotions in order to answer his princess.

"Yes. The sewers. They should be you fastest way. But please, my princess, be careful. The Overlord's minions are everywhere." He warned.

"We will and thank you."

"Soon you'll all be free." Jack said.

The father and daughter finally took notice of the second individual that saved them and were just as surprised to see him as they were to see their princess.

"Samurai Jack?!" The daughter exclaimed in disbelief and excitement.

Both Jack and Mira looked at each other and smiled knowingly and amusedly. They soon left the two and went into the sewers. As they were informed, there were no guards. They managed to sneak into the palace, which oddly enough was not as guarded as the city.

"Where are all the guards?" Jack wondered out loud.

"The Overlord is one of Aku's more powerful minions. When Aku invaded, it was the Overlord who spearheaded the assault. And he mostly did it singlehandedly."

"Is there anything more you can tell me about the Overlord?"

"He's big, for one. Could crush a fully grown man with his foot. Sharp claws, powerful, ruthless, cruel . . . oh yeah he can breathe fire. But that's pretty much it . . . as far as I know. I was young when that monster took everything from me. And he took it so easily"

Both Mira and Jack were hiding behind pillars. The palace was full of the super-large marble columns. To the eye they almost seemed endless.

Then they heard it . . .

*STOMP*

*STOMP*

Large, earth-trembling footsteps.

*STOMP*

*STOMP*

*STOMP*

The two peered from behind their hiding spots and saw their target. Jack looked at the corner of his eye and saw Mira biting her lip. Her eyes were wide and she was glaring somewhat, but you could obviously see the hint of fear in her face.

The Overlord was a massive robot! Fifteen, maybe twenty feet tall. It had a humanoid body, but with obvious robotic characteristics. Its silver claws gleamed in the sunlight. A long slender tail swished back and forth from behind him. It had a strong jaw with rows of sharp metal teeth. It had visor-like eyes and giant bladed horns that were bigger then its head. The Overlord almost looked like the devil.

"That's him." Mira whispered.

"Let's wait till he's alone, then attack him."

"Agreed. He looks like he's heading to the throne room. Come on."

They tailed the machine. The Overlord came to a pair of large doors and pushed them open. The Overlord walked in and Jack and Mira rolled through before the doors fully closed. They tailed it for a few more minutes before the Overlord stopped suddenly.

Jack and Mira readied their weapons and were prepared to strike, but they halted when they saw something that shocked them. The Overlord had stopped by a pair of pillars with large heavy chains wrapped around them. The chains kept an individual suspended in the air. A corpse. A long rotted corpse. It wore finery that had gone ragged from years of neglect, but the most distinguished part was the blue and grey crown on its head.

"Father?" Mira nearly whimpered. Tears threatened to overflow her eyes and her lip trembled.

Jack looked at Mira and then glared at the Overlord.

"Ah, King Anders." The Overlord said in a deep, sinister, mechanical voice. "How are you? Me? I just squashed another rebellion is all. Yes, yes, as stupid as it sounds, many still oppose me and my lord Aku. They still think their princess will come to liberate them, but she's been gone for so long I think they're starting to get the picture. But still if I could only find your daughter and put her out of her misery then maybe these rebellions would cease all together."

Jack watched with anger as the machine continued to mock the corpse and the people it killed over the years. He turned to Princess to ask her when to attack, but when he turned she was no longer there.

"Mira?"

He searched for her left and right and then found her in the worst place possible.

The Overlord had its claws behind its back as it continued to belittle the corpse. The Overlord seemed so into its one-sided conversation that it seemed to let its guard down. Even its tail swished back and forth lazily.

"RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Mira had jumped up high. Her mask dawned and her sword raised above her head. She gave out a rage-filled battle-cry

The Overlord didn't even turn in alarm. Instead its tail moved at a blinding speed and thwacked Mira across the face and sending her crashing into a pillar.

The Overlord smoothly turned as if just now noticing the intruder. Mira picked herself up, pushing off all the rubble on her. Her mask fell off into pieces and the Overlord got a good look at the scowling princess.

"Princess Mira!" Overlord said excitedly. "I was just talking about you with your father. He and your people have missed you terribly. In fact your father's last word was your very name."

Mira roared again and charged at the machine. Overlord stepped back a couple of times before kicking her away.

"You have a lot more bite to you this time. Twelve years ago you ran away like a coward, leaving your father and people to their doom."

Memories flashed through Mira's head. She remembered a happy kingdom. With a loving mother and father and a people that absolutely adored her. Then fire, blood, death, and destruction rained. Aku had arrived, but he just allowed his minions to lead the assault while he just watched.

She remembered the Overlord. Large and powerful. Its claws cutting through soldiers and its fire bathing innocent civilians alive. Their screams haunted her to this day.

Her father sent her and her bodyguards away just in time, but even her bodyguards did not survive defending her from Aku's machines of war.

Hot tears streamed down her flushed cheeks. She tightened her grip on her sword and readied it to fight her father's killer. The element of surprise had failed. This was a full on attack.

Mira charged forward. Overlord finally took a fighting stance and bared its long sharp claws. Metal scrapped against metal. Sparks flew as the two attacked, defended, and countered each other. Mira had difficulty fighting the Overlord. The war machine was just too strong.

Soon it pushed her back and knocked the sword out of her hand. Overlord stomped his foot on Mira, trapping her between his heel and the floor. Mira struggled and banged on the machine's foot, but nothing she did worked.

Overlord laughed. "This is where you belong princess! Under my heel! After all these years I had planned on taking your head and showing it to your people just so I could watch their last remaining hope wither away in an instant. But instead I think I'll keep you alive."

Its claws got closer to her neck. "I'll make you my personal slave and watch as your people see how broken you have become."

Mira pulled out a laser pistol from behind her and fired it at his face. Overlord yelled in pain, but didn't move off of Mira. It swiped its claw and knocked the pistol out of her hand.

"You'll pay for that you little—"

Overlord raised its claw to hurt Mira, but then . . .

*CLANK*

*CHINK*

"Aaahh!" Overlord screamed in pain. It backed off of Mira and grabbed its arm. It was sparking from the deep cut.

Jack had jumped from his hiding spot and saved Mira just in time.

"Mira, are you okay?" Jack asked.

"I'm fine." Mira answered getting up and reading her sword like Jack.

The Overlord's eyes widened in surprise. "Samurai Jack?" It burst into laughter. "So you weren't foolish or desperate to come alone, Princess. Hahaha! To think you would recruit the Samurai's aid. Aku will reward me greatly for bringing the head of his mortal enemy to him."

Jack readied his sword. "Foul minion of Aku. You have ravaged this land and its people for too long. Aaaahhhh!"

Jack charged. Sword clashed with claws.

*SHING*

*SHING*

*SHING*

Jack pushed Overlord back, but then Overlord pushed Jack back. The Overlord's tail moved like it had a mind of its own and began to whip itself at Jack while shining silver claws tried to cut into him.

Jack managed to leap out of the way before the tail collided with his face. The tail hit a pillar and left a deep gash in the solid marble. Jack jumped high again to deliver a death blow, but Overlord swung its claws and deflected the attack.

Jack was back on the floor, but then jumped again as he narrowly avoid a tail whip. The Overlord advanced, swiping its tail where Jack just was mere seconds ago. The tail left several slashes in the ground.

The Overlord's attack was soon halted by Mira. Her sword was sheathed and became her bo staff again. She whacked at the robot making several "Dang" sounds. She hits it in the legs, arms, and torso. It swiped its claws, but Mira dodged and struck her staff into its stomach. The Overlord stumbled back and Mira jumped and delivered two hard hits to his face.

Overlord growled and quickly batted Mira away. Jack jumped and caught her.

"Thanks." She said.

"Of course." Jack replied.

The two readied their swords again.

A hissing sound started to come from the Overlord. A wave of heat radiated from it. The machine took a deep breath and then—

*FWOOSH*

Fire spewed from the Overlord's mouth. Jack and Mira got out of the way before they were burned alive. Like a dragon the Overlord sprayed out fire like water from a hose.

The two took shelter behind some pillars. Sweat permeated their faces as they waited for an opportunity to strike their fire-breathing foe.

Jack and Mira looked at each other as the fire raged on. Jack motioned his hands to relay a plan. Mira nodded her head in understanding. Mira held up her hand with three fingers extended. She counted down until she curled her last finger.

Both Jack and Mira ran in the opposite directions. Their plan was to confuse Overlord. Get it to focus on one target so the other could flank it. The Overlord had decided to focus on Jack.

The samurai had barely avoided the fire. Part of his gi, a sleeve, got burned off, and he felt his skin burn more then he'd like, but Jack pushed through.

Mira managed to get behind the Overlord and prepared to strike it, but its tail once again got in the way. It swiped at her. Mira dodged several times and batted it away with her staff. It aimed for her legs, so Mira jumped up, but it was a ploy. Faster then she anticipated, the tail wrapped itself around her leg and began to beat her on the floor like a ragdoll.

*BAM*

*BAM*

*BAM*

*BAM*

All the while, the Overlord kept its focus on Jack, who was trying to make a lot of distance between him and the fire-spewing robot.

The odds were not good with them right now, but Jack wouldn't give up. In a last ditch effort he jumped up and began leaping between the pillars. The Overlord tried to follow with its fire, but couldn't exactly keep up.

It stopped the torrent of flames and started to spit fireballs instead. They hit the pillars like meteors, leaving scorched craters in them.

Mira was still being beaten by the robot's backside. Blood was trickling down her mouth and chin and her face was slightly bruised, but like Jack, she hadn't given up. As she was brought back up to be slammed down again, Mira looked to the ground and saw her staff.

The tail slammed her right next to it and she quickly grabbed it. In a blinding speed, Mira unsheathed her sword and sliced right through the Overlord's tail.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" The Overlord screamed in pain.

Mira dropped to the floor like a bag of potatoes and looked at her handiwork. Sparks flew from the wires sticking out of the Overlord's "reduced" tail. It was still somewhat long, but not enough it could be used as a whip or hold someone from afar to smash them.

The Overlord looked at its severed tail and glared at Mira. It growled and went for the downed princess. Mira saw those large sharp claws gleam. She could see her reflection in them, drawing close and closer. Threatening to be the last thing she sees. She thought that was it. She thought she'd finally die at the hands of the Overlord, like she always feared in her nightmares since she was young.

But it was not to be.

*CHINK*

I white flash invaded her vision and she found herself far away from the Overlord. Mira looked up at the face of the man that had saved her so many times already. His black eyes, regal and strong, looked at the robot in contempt then at her with concern.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked in his calming tone.

Mira gulped. Her cheeks were flushed red when she saw how close their faces were. The concern he had for her touched her in a way so deep she couldn't explain. And his strong gentle hands touching her holding her close didn't help either. She didn't trust her words, so she nodded instead.

Jack was relieved and set her down on her feet. They then looked over at Overlord who was crouched down on the floor, glaring at them. Its claws buried in the spot Mira just was. It tried to stand up, but didn't. Overlord grunted, but did not budge.

There was a silence in the air and then the Overlord began yanking its hands out of the ground erratically.

It was stuck

Overlord tried to pull out its claws, but they were firmly stuck in the floor. It was quite comical to the two, seeing the giant robot grunt and struggle to pull its hands out of the ground, but they had to focus. Taking advantage of their enemy's momentary distraction, the samurai and the princess attacked.

At once the two ran straight to Overlord's head, but the robot would not make it easy. Overlord swung its massive horns and they made contact with the two's blades. Both Jack and Mira were surprised, by the counter, but shook it off and tried again.

Once again they got countered. Over and over again, their attacks failed. Then Jack got a deep cut on his gi. A large, but not very deep scratch was also present and was bleeding.

"Be careful! I've seen him cut fully grown men in half with those horns." Mira warned.

It was almost ridiculous how well the Overlord was defending itself with just its horns.

Finally the Overlord grew irritated by their constant attacks. It put all its strength into its arms and with a loud grunt ripped a chunk of the floor out. It then swung both its arms with the boulder sized chunk of floor at the two.

Rock flew everyone and so did Mira and Jack. They landed on their feet and saw an even angrier Overlord. Its eyes glowed a bright red and became more intense as seconds passed.

Then lasers flew out and the two warriors barely managed to escape the death beams.

They looked at the still smoking scorch marks that trailed quite a ways. If that had hit them, there'd be nothing left. Mira and Jack looked at each other then back at the Overlord.

It readied another blast. Jack and Mira ran.

"You didn't say anything about lasers!" Jack said.

"I didn't know he had them!"

They ducked as lasers passed over their heads. The beams had cut straight through the pillars next to them, making them collapse.

The two dodged laser fire. Dancing and jumping around blasts that would vaporize them in an instant. Jack ran straight toward Overlord while it was busy shooting at Mira. Jack swung his sword and Overlord countered and attacked with its claws.

Mira soon joined in. She swung her sword alongside Jack.

Overlord was forced to defend on all fronts. It could barely put in an attack. The sound of clanging metal echoed through the room. Sparks flew from blades being scraped against each other. Overlord blew fire from its mouth, but both warriors got out of the way and continued attacking.

Mira struck Overlord's legs and Jack attacked its arms. Overlord's eyes glowed red once more and it fired lasers at them that destroyed everything in their wake. Both Jack and Mira avoided the powerful beams of energy and continued to deal damage to the monstrous machine.

*SHING*

*SHING*

*SHING*

*SHING*

*SHING*

*SHING*

*SHING*

The Overlord fell to its knees. Cuts decorated its entire metal body. Wires and circuitry were exposed making electricity spark from them.

Both Jack and Mira were panting. They were becoming exhausted, the Overlord was very, extremely tough. To Jack, the Overlord had to be one of Aku's most powerful henchmen yet!

The Overlord growled in anger and stood up. That's when the two ran and struck, but the Overlord was not having it.

It blocked a strike from Mira. Its sword went straight through its arm. Mira was shocked when the Overlord twisted its arm, wrenching the sword from her hand and then swatting her away. Mira flew and then rolled hard onto the ground and hit the wall with a hard and sickening crack. Blood flowed down her lip and head. She seemed unconscious . . . if not dead.

Overlord pulled the sword from its arm and crushed it into pieces. Just in time to counter an attack from Jack.

"Now that the Princess is out of the way, I'll take care of you, Samurai Jack!"

The Overlord fired its eyebeams right in front of Jack. Jack panicked and quickly jumped out of the way before he was fried. Then the Overlord breathed fire in an arch. A wall of flame separated Jack and the Overlord. The heat was so intense that Jack could barely get near it, but the Overlord could. Claws shot from behind the flame and Jack lost another piece of his clothing.

The Overlord walked through the flames, like a demon from hell. Its body shrouded in shadow with only its glowing blood red eyes showing. Then it lifted its claws, showing them glowing too, in a bright orange-red.

Overlord struck. Jack blocked the slash with his sword. He blocked another slash, then another. Then—

*SHING*

"Aaahhh!" Jack screamed in pain.

The Overlord's burning claws reached their target and cut right into his skin and completely destroying the top part of his gi.

The Overlord slashed again, it missed. It slashed again and Jack wasn't able to dodge this time. The Overlord kicked the Samurai and sent him rolling to the floor.

Jack quickly tried to get up. He blocked two more strikes before the Overlord gave him four deep cuts across the chest. The burning pain from the claws added to the agony.

The Overlord laughed darkly. "Oh how the mighty have fallen."

Jack shakily raised his sword. He trembled slightly as if the sword weighed more than it should have. The Overlord scoffed and let the Samurai come to him. He did and the Overlord easily knocked it out of his hands and then kicked Jack across the room.

The sword flew, twirling in the air and landed blade first into the ground near Mira. The blade buried itself when it landed. Mira's eyes twitched when it did.

"After so long," The Overlord slowly walked toward the downed samurai, "my lord and master, Aku, will finally be rid of the flea that has been plaguing him for so long. And it will all be because of me. The Overlord, his greatest and most powerful servant."

Jack, with great difficulty, pushed himself up. When he stood on his own two feet, he stared hard at the Overlord, in defiance.

"HMPH! Fine, die with whatever dignity you have Samurai Jack, in the end, you're still DEAD!"

Overlord raised its arm, claws bared and still glowing hot from the fire. Jack didn't blink or look away. He couldn't fight back. He was too tired and weak, the best he could do was stand and even that was a chore.

He accepted his death. His fate. His only regret being that he failed in his mission.

*WA—SHING*

Jack's eyes widened in shock, but not nearly as wide as Overlord's.

The Overlord's body flew into the air. No, just its torso. Why? Because Mira, wielding Jack's sword, ran from behind and sliced the giant machine in two.

The Overlord's body crashed to the ground. Its lower part sprayed oil out like geyser, getting everywhere and even getting on Mira.

Mira breathed heavily and slowly. She was still in her finisher position. Oil covered her face and Jack could see the intenseness in her eyes.

Finally she took a deep calming breath and walked towards Jack, who was just looking at her in bewilderment. She smirked at his dumbfounded look.

She extended the sword. "I believe this is yours?"

Jack, after a moment, smiled and took the sword. "Thank you." He said.

They then heard servos moving and the creaking of metal. They looked over at the Overlord and saw it was still alive. It pushed itself up with its arms and prepared to fire a laser blast from its eyes. After charging up for a couple seconds, it fired.

Jack pushed Mira out of the way. He gripped his sword with both hands and took the brunt of the beams. Jack was pushed back as the lasers hit his sword, but it didn't destroy it.

Jack grit his teeth. Sweat fell down his face as he struggled to push back against the oncoming attack. Mira watched in amazement as the Samurai fought back with nothing but pure strength and determination against the energy blast.

Jack gave a loud battle roar—

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

-and swung his sword. The beam was deflected and sent back toward its user.

The Overlord watched as its own attack was sent back on it.

"Oh Cra—

The beam completely engulfed the Overlord and when it dissipated the torso of the Overlord was charcoal black. Then, after a second, it fell into a pile of ash.

At last, the Overlord was dead.

Jack groaned and dropped his sword. His arms were bright red from deflecting the laser beams. He dropped onto his back and fell unconscious.

"Jack!"

Blackness overcame him and as quickly as it came it left. Samurai Jack opened his eyes and shot up straight. He breathed heavily and tried to collect his thoughts.

He found he was in a bed. His arms and chest were heavily bandaged. He noticed his gi, sandals, and sword were right next to his bed. He got out of the covers and got dressed. After putting on his clothes the door opened.

It was Mira. A smile graced her beautiful face.

"Jack." She said relieved. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"I am glad you're safe to, Mira." He said with a smile. "But what happened?"

She frowned a little. "After getting you to safety, I showed the remains of the Overlord and the entire city fell into a revolt. My people dealt with the Overlord's armies and we took back our country in no time. I gathered the best healers and had them tend to you. You've been out for several days now."

Jack nodded in understanding. He bowed his head.

"Thank you for saving my life. I am in your debt."

Mira waved her hands frantically. She almost seemed embarrassed that he was thanking her. "No, no, no! It is I—my people—my whole country who is indebted to you. Samurai Jack, I could not have faced that monster without you. I could not have saved my kingdom and its people without your help! So please accept my thanks and gratitude."

She bowed her head in thanks, just like Jack. The two stayed like that for many seconds. They both raised their heads, seeing what the other was doing, and then laughed.

"Perhaps we both can just call it even." Jack offered, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"No, Jack." She shook her head and her tone was serious. "Truly, I could not have done anything without you. You gave me hope when I was just thinking of giving up. And in that turn, that hope spread to my people. That spark of hope became a blazing flame that shined Aku's darkness away. No matter what, no matter what I do, I, my people, and my entire kingdom will be forever indebted to you."

Jack smiled and closed his eyes. "Thank you, for those kind words," he opened one eye teasingly, "Queen Mira."

She smirked. "For you, Samurai Jack . . . you can just call me Mira." She said with a light blush spreading to her cheeks.

"Come." She motioned him to follow. "There is something you must see."

Jack followed behind her. She led him through a long hallway and then through a bright door that led outside. When they went through Jack had to shield his eyes from the blinding light. He waited for his eyes to adjust and when they did, a look of shock spread all over his face.

They were on a high balcony, overlooking a crowd. An ocean of cheering people. They cheered for their Royal Queen returned, but also for their second savior. They cheered for him. Samurai Jack.

"You have a gift, Jack." Mira spoke over the crowd. "I told you. You give hope to people where there is none. You gave hope to me, which gave hope to them." She motioned to her people. "I never believed anyone could defeat Aku. Stop his evil and end his tyranny. But after meeting you, fighting with you, getting to know you . . ."

Jack looked at Mira.

"Samurai Jack, this future of ours looks dark and there are still more dark days to come, but I know you can make it bright."

Jack smiled and stared out over the cheering crowd.

"SAMURAI JACK!"

"SAMURAI JACK!"

"SAMURAI JACK!"

* * *

 **WATCH OUT**

 **GOTTA GET BACK**

 **BACK TO THE PAST**

 **SAMURAI JACK**

* * *

 **So what'd ya think?**

 **Honestly I cant believe there aren't that many Mira stories or even Jack X Mira stories on this site. Jira stories! I mean EVERYONE loves to ship! Well whatever. Believe it or not I got inspired to write this by sketchyguy7908 on deviantart. He's got a ton of Jack X Mira works and I recommend you all check them out. This is a ship I truly believe deserves recognition. And if not for the ship, then at least for the character. I'm sure that if the show had continued all those years ago, we would have gotten another Mira episode.**

 **Lastly,** **WATCH OUT! Last episode of Samurai Jack tonight! Be ready people it will be EPIC!**


End file.
